Lost
by Ayingott
Summary: Echizen is lost. Some YukimuraxEchizen at the end. Complete nonsense. :D


~I do not own Prince of Tennis, Takeshi Konomi does.~

*****

~Lost~

Echizen Ryoma, a tennis prodigy. He goes to Rikkai Dai instead of Seigaku. He is a regular in Rikkai Dai tennis team and also Yukimura Seiichi's boyfriend.

At the moment, the above mentioned tennis prodigy was now lost. Completely and utterly lost. First he fell asleep and the bus, got out at God knows where, then when he tried to find a vending machine that has Ponta in it he found himself is some kind of park. Well, on the good side he can hear the sound of tennis balls so it's all good. He can humiliate someone in tennis and then call someone to come get him.

Echizen walked in the direction of the sound and soon he saw two tennis teams having practice matches. He somehow remembered the appropriate colors for both of the schools and came to and conclusion that they where Seigaku and Hyotei.

He sat on one of the benches and opened his can of grape Ponta (He was doing the victory dance in his head because he finally found some.). Since the players still haven't noticed him he can just watch how they play. Unfortunately, Fuji soon saw him and poked Tezuka:

"Ne, Tezuka."

"What?"

"Isn't that Rikkai Dai's uniform?"

Inui, Atobe, Kikumaru and Oshitari "accidentally" also heard him and turned their heads in Echizen's direction. He had got bored by watching them and was now getting ready to take a nap.

"Iii data, he is from Rikkai Dai, certainly. But what is he doing here?"

"Nya! I'll go as him, hoi, hoi!" Kikumaru bounced over to Echizen and stopped when he was close enough.

Poke. "…"

Poke. Poke. "…"

_Poke. Poke .Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. _

"Will you STOP it!?" Echizen snapped.

"Nya, you're from Rikkai Dai, right?"

_"He didn't even apologize._" "Yeah… so?"

"What are you doing here?"

"………… Napping." And with that he went back to sleep. That didn't make Kikumaru go away.

"What's your name, O'chibi?"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"O'chibi."

"Why? It suits you, nya! So what's your name? Mine's Kikumaru Eiji."

"Echizen Ryoma."

Kikumaru stared for a moment, then grabbed Echizen by the hand, took his tennis bag and dragged him over to the others, who were watching them. Now, before them stood a grumpy Echizen who was frowning and glaring at them.

Atobe looked at him with amusement and then asked Kikumaru: "So, who is the chibi?" Echizen glared his Ultimate Glare at him.

"You won't believe it, nya!!! He's Echizen Ryoma, the freshman regular from Rikkai Dai!!" Kikumaru was bouncing in the speed of light and Oishi was trying to stop him. He wasn't succeeding. The others were still trying to comprehend the information.

"This chibi is Echizen?" Atobe smirked, "He doesn't look so strong in tennis."

'"According to my data, this is indeed Echizen Ryoma."

"Saa.. What are you doing here, Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked, his eyes opened a bit and smile widened. Just when Echizen opened his mouth to answer his phone started to ring. Seether's song "Gasoline" was coming from somewhere in his tennis bag. He took the bag and started to look for the phone. He found it and held it in one hand, as far as possible from himself. Just as he answered the call Sanada's voice cut through the silence.

"ECHIZEN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!! GET YOUR ASS TO PRACTISE RIGHT NOW!!! AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU ARE HELPIG A PREGNANT WOMAN OR GETTING A CAT FROM THE TREE!!!"

Echizen waited a bit and then spoke: "I can't go to the practice because I have no idea where am I."

"…"

"Park."

"…"

"Don't know."

"…"

"Seigaku and Hyotei regulars, a couple of old lady's and a prostitute."

"…"

"You want me to ask help from the prostitute?"

"…"

"No, my head is fine."

"…"

He looked at the regulars. Most of them where suffocating from laughing too hard and some, Tezuka, looked completely emotionless. He gave the phone to Tezuka. "Fuku-buchou wants' to talk to you."

"Tezuka here."

"…"

"0X0 Park." (A.N. I'm too lazy to think of a name for it.)

"…"

"Ok, we will."

Tezuka gave the phone back to Echizen and he once again held it as far as possible from his ear.

"DO NOT MOVE FROM THAT SPOT, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE RUNNING LAPS TILL YOUR LEGS FALL OF!!!"

Echizen stared at the phone for a bit, shrugged and looked at Tezuka. "What did he say?"

"He asked me to look after you until one of your team comes to get you."

Echizen just blinked and asked: "Can I go back to continue my nap?"

"Yes."

Ryoma turned around and went back to the bench.

About 30 minutes later they saw Yukimura, captain of Rikkai Dai, coming to them. He stopped in front of Tezuka and said: "I came to get Ryo-chan. Where is he napping?" Tezuka pointed at the sleeping body on the bench. "Thank you!"

Yukimura went to Echizen and did something they did not expect him to do. He kissed him! Echizen opened his eyes, stared a bit and the wrapped his arms around Yukimura's neck and deepened the kiss. By now 99% of the people around them were blushing or dying from blood loss due to uncontrollable nosebleeds. Tezuka was an exception, as always.

After that Yukimura thanked them again for babysitting his boyfriend and they both walked away.


End file.
